Gerald's Game
by Callisto1220
Summary: This is my version of the incident btw Jessie and her father. Deals with incest, and graphic language.


Summary: This story is my version of the incident between Jessie and her father. It deals with incest (sexual abuse), and is rated R due to explicit language and description. This is fair warning, so if this bothers you in anyway, don't read it.   
  
Diclainer: I do not own any of the charaters presented in this piece of work, they all belong to Stephen King's book Gerald's Game, although I do borrow lines from the book.  
  
P.S. I don't know very much about the time period that my story take's place in, so if I make a mistake a gadget that wasn't invented then, or how it was used, please forgive.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you love me punkin," asked Daddy. "Yeah, sure-" I said, but was cut off. "Then don't worry about anything. I'd never hurt you. I want to be sweet to you. Just watch the eclipse and let me be sweet to you." "I'm not sure I want to Daddy." Jessie was starting to feel scared, she could hardly breath. The hand that her father had been using to push her sundress up was almost done with it's job. "Don't worry," he stated softly, "You have another twenty seconds. At least that. So don't worry. And don't look around." I could barely breath now, fear was cluthing at my throat but my stomach and lower areas were tingling, a different sensation than fear. I felt him move under me, then the sound of his shorts giving way, letting his penis out. I had felt it growing hard when she sat on his lap earlier to watch the eclipse. He was losing them, but my panties were still were they should. I felt my thighs begin to feel chilly, and I realized that my dress was pulled up high enough so that you could see my underware. He asked if I loved him, what could I say, I did. "Yes, I do daddy." After saying it, even at ten I knew that it was the wrong answer. "Good." He moved so that I could feel his penis pushing against my bottom. He moved his hand that had been resting on my upper thigh into the front of my cotton panties. I squirmed a little and he moved his hand to cup my vagina, and used his middle finger to begin rubbing my it. He was tentative at first, slowly rubbing up and down, then gradually building speed.  
  
I knew what my fahter was doing was wrong, but up till that moment I had been at odds with myself. Fear, and excitement, and what I would later figure out was pleasure was inside me. Only fear remained when he moved his hand from my thigh to my panties. I wanted badly to stop him, to move, scream, yell, do something to stop him but I couldn't. I was paralyzed, I just kept staring at the eclipse with the smoked pieces of glass. When he began rubbing his finger against my vagina the feelings of pleasure began rising in me again. I tried to stop it, but the faster his fingers moved, the more the pleasure came. I felt sick, so very sick. It was wrong to be reacting this way to this man. He was MY FATHER! I suppose it was the disgust that snapped me out if my paralyzed state, and helped me to remain calm. I couldn't drop the pieces of glass or my retina's would burn, but I wanted him to stop. I decided that I would use the glass as a weapon. There were sharpe pieces to it, and by glancing down, I saw where my fathers arm would be. I closed my eyes, counted to three, and brought the glass piece down hard against my father's arm, then pulled it quickly against his skin.  
  
He pulled his hand out of my panties roughly, freeing me of his hold. I jumped off of his lap, dropping the pieces of glass from my hand, and ran into the house. I heard his swearing behind me, but I didn't stop. Instead, I ran up the stairs to my room and into the bathroom. The adrenaline that had made my hands stay still while I moved in for the strike, were now shaking. I felt cold inside, the fear almost completely taking me over. I waited to hear his loud, angry footsteps on the stairs but I didn't. Instead I heard him moving downstairs, knocking things over. I knew that I didn't have very much time before he would get to me so I looked around the bathroom, trying to find something I could use. My brush was hard, and would hurt to be hit with. Mom had used it before to give me a spanking. I started opening the drawers. It was the second to last drawer that I found what I could use. A curling iron. I plugged it into the wall socket and willed it to heat up. MY father was no longer downstairs, he was walking upstairs quickly, and in very little time I heard his footsteps inside my room. "Jessie, where are you? If you come out now, I promise that nothing bad will happen." I wasn't sure if what he was saying was true, but I didn't want to chance it. He had already betrayed me on the porch, what would stop him now?  
  
"Jessie," he said in a stronger, tougher voice. I wasn't sure but I believe it also held an undertone of fear. I turned away from his voice and looked down a the curling iron in my hand. I figured it was hot enough, but I wanted to be sure, so I licked my finger and quickly touched it. It was hot alright, and I squeezed the handle harder to try and give myself courage. "Jessie, either open this door or I will break it down. Understand me?" I nodded to myself, believing he would do just that. When I didn't answer, he said "fine," and began hitting the door. He was using all his force to break it. He would see the curler in my hand, and most likely stop me from using it before I could do anything with it. After he banged into the door a fourth time, I decided to unplug the curling iron and hide in the shower. It was to the right of the door, so he wouldn't see me right away. Ofcourse he would look in the shower, no doubt, but he wouldn't see my weapon maybe giving me enough of a surprise to harm him.  
  
The door gave way after his seventh hit on it. He walked in, the vein on his neck bulging slightly more than normal, and looked around. I let my arms hang naturally to my sides, but made sure that my right arm was far enough away from my side so I wouldn't burn myself, but still hidden. He looked left first, then turned right and looked toward the shower. I wasn't sure if he could see my shadow through the shower, so I tried to stay totally still. He stared at the shower a few more moments, then walked out. You couldn't see the door to my room from the bathroom, so when I heard him shut my bedroom door, I didn't completely believe that he was gone. That was how the girls died in the movies, thinking the villian was gone becasue the door was shut. HE could be hiding in my room, or laying on my bed, or anything else he wanted, waiting for me to leave my secure place. I had been holding the curling iron for about ten minutes when I touched it again. It was only luke-warm now, no longer that great of a weapon. I would have to leave my hiding place to reheat it, but I wasn't about to do that, so I wrapped the cord around the handle. The cord made holding the iron harder, but it made sure that the cord wouldn't trip me up.   
  
I wasn't sure how long I had been hiding in the shower, but I knew that it was long enough that my right hand hurt from holding the curling iron, and that my left arm wasn't doing much better with it, when I heard the phone ring. The closest phone was in the hallway about ten feet from my room. He had to answer the phone, otherwise they would think something was wrong. This piece of goodluck let me know that my father was still in the room, because he opened the door to answer the phone. It also got him out of the room, and allowed me the freedom to move around. I got out of the shower quickly, and moved into my room. He was still on the phone, so I ran out of my room, not pausing to see where he was and ran down the stairs. I immediately ran for the front door but found that the table was set in front of it, blocking my way. The table was maybe 80 pounds, not very heavy, but it was bulky and would take more time than I had to move it. I turned and ran to the door that lead to the porch and found it was also barricaded with a desk. There was no other way out besides breaking a window, and climbing out, but I wasn't given the chance. My father had come down the stairs, and was standing behind me. "That was your mother on the phone. Seems that Mrs. Gilette had either a heart attack or a stroke due to either fear, or anxiety because of the eclipse. Luckily the ambulance arrived in time, and Mrs. Johnson went with her to the hospital. Your mom said that they would be later than was expected. There is a party that the Bauer's are throwing to celebrate this joyous event, and you mom is going to go to it. She said that we can join her and the others if we want, but I declined. I told her that you were feeling sick, a little stomach ache, and I didn't think it was wise to leave you alone. She agreed that was best. Oh, and everyone is going to visit Mrs. Gilette in the hospital later on, so they won't be back till well past midnight. So, you see Jessie, we can play these games all night. Of course, you are cornered so I don't think they will be going on much longer."  
  
I could picture his smile getting bigger and bigger as he talked, especially about having me cornered. I wasn't sure if he had seen the curling iron yet, and if he hadn't, I wanted to keep it secret. I placed the curling iron on the desk, and slowly turned around. He was smiling, just as I expected. "Walk towards me Jessie." He was using his lawyer vioce, trying to comfort me and give me the illusion that he was a nice guy, not an animal. I wouldn't answer him, just shook my head. He took a step closer, making me flinch, and said in the same voice, "If you don't walk towards me Jessie, the punishment will be far worse, than if you obey." I just shook my head, and tried to stop myself from pressing into the desk. "Jessie," he said in a demanding tone. "What," I yelled, letting anger fill me. My outburst seemed to unease him, maybe let him know that I wasn;t going down without a fight. He took two more steps towards me, leaving only a couple more steps between us. "Don't you love me Jessie," he pleaded. I looked at, straight in the eyes, and felt tears surfacing. "Love you, of course I love you! But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you hurt me without a fight. I am your DAUGHTER!" I yelled, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?" The last part was said softer, almost pleading for him to understand how wrong this was. The vein in his neck was getting bigger, his eyes squinted a little, and he yelled, "Of course I know that you are my DAUGHTER, but that doesn't mean that a father isn't entitled to fucked his child when he wants to. I left your sister alone, realizing that she and your bitch of a mother was cut from the same cloth early on, but you, you were my girl. Your a daddy's girl, so I knew I could control you. When you were young and I gave you a bath, I used to think about what you would look like when you were older. I know you're only ten, but I can't wait anymore. I have to fuck you now."  
  
I felt the bile rising to my throat, and though I tried to stop it, I couldn't. I fell to my knees and began having dry heaves. I was horrified by his confession of wanting to fuck me since I was young. I no longer had any type of advantage now, especially when he knelt by my side, and grabbed the back of my dress. When I was sure that I wasn't going to throw up, I whipped away the tears that had soaked my face, and looked at the floor. The grip on my dress loosened, but didn't leave. "Jessie, are you all right." He was using his fatherly voice, concern lacing it. I wasn't sure if he cared whether I was ok or not, but I still said "yes." "Now, what I want you to do is stand up, face the desk, and bend over like your going to get a spanking." I felt numb inside, the will to fight was barely staying with me, now the main feeling beside numbness was sadness. I knew that the only thing that could help me would the curling iron, but I wasn;t sure what I could do with it. I did as he said though, and faced the desk. I saw that the curling iron had gone, and with it my hope. "What, you thought I didn't see your curling iron when you fell down?" He was mocking me, but even that could give me power, so I bent over, and waited. "Be lucky that I won't be using the curling iron on you. I thought about it, but decided that it was too risky." A few second later I felt my dress being pushed up my back, then my panties were down around my ankel. I heard the elastic of his shorts again, and waited to see what would happen. When nothing happened, I glanced back to him. He was standing completely naked, holding his penis in one hand, and using the other to put a balloon around it. He saw that I was looking and stated, "This is a condom. This will make sure that I won't get you pregnant." I turned back towards the desk, and closed my eyes.  
  
I thought the waiting would be the worst part, but it wasn't. HE moved in behind me. I felt his penis enter my vagina, but the process was painful, and slow. IT was like a cheese grater grating my insides. I tried not to make a sound, but it was hard, and eventually I gave up. I began whimpering, building into tears, and atlast, hysterical sobs. "Jessie, I am half way inside of you. The rest of the way will be quick and less painful." I felt his hands move from their position on my hips, and onto my shoulders. He used his strength to impail me onto his penis. I screamed in torture at this motion, and began begging for him to stop. "Please Daddy, please stop! Please!" He didn't answer me, instead, he pulled out part of the way, then forcefully pushed himself back in. The first few times he did this it was slow, but then he began moving faster as my body adjusted to his size. His kept his right hand on my sholder, while the left one began rubbing and squeezing my breasts. As I whimpered and begged for him to stop, he grunted and panted. I don't know how long this went on, but I didn't think it was for more than 30 minutes. He stiffened beneath me, then pushed one last time hard into me, and stayed that way. I wasn't sure exactly what was happening but I figured her was ejaculating. He pulled out of me quickly, letting me fall to the floor because the strength had given out on me. I felt a sticy liquid run down my legs, and saw I was bleeding. I wrapped my arms tight around myself, and cried. I didn't care anymore about what happened to me, I would no longer be the same, no longer be innocent or pure.   
  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please Read and Respond. I am not sure if I will add another part to this or not, so please do not ask when it will be updated. Thank you. 


End file.
